


dear maxine caulfield,

by httpssigrid



Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpssigrid/pseuds/httpssigrid
Summary: chloe wrote a letter to max before she died.
Relationships: Chloe - Relationship, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	dear maxine caulfield,

dear maxine caulfield,

I understood it before you. and I feel a desperate need to explain it to you, even tho you won't like what Im about to say. 

you'll probably wont undertand at first. but you dont need to. you just need to accept it, and dont blame yourself for what happened.  
if you do that ill be hella mad at you, caulfield.

IT'S NOT. YOUR. FAULT.

never was, and will never be. it's all some selfish superior being's fault that hate seeing people happy. and i was so. fucking. happy. with you. but i need to go. i need YOU to let me go. i need you to save arcadia bay, instead of me.

because i am the storm, max, i am the hurricane. and i need to die. i need to get that shot.

like leaves in the wind, all around you, my feelings are coming and going. you are the eye of my hurricane. you are my safe place, my lighthouse, my... i don't even fucking know what. im not really good with words.

all i wanted to say is that, in the middle of the storm, everything spins and spins around you. well, IM spinning around you.

and thats why leaving you hurts me more than you.

because i love you. i always did.

max, you can't even imagine what i would give to come back in time and not do all the shit i did. i would never talk with nathan prescott, that little shit, in first time. i would try to save my dad, save... rachel. i know you would love her like i did. i know that would fuck our time line in astronomical ways (like it kinda did) but i would do it the same way. maybe that storm would have destroyed all oregon, instead of our old arcadia. but can you imagine? me, you and rachel amber on an hella cool trip across the country to los angeles? using our pirate names like when we were little, pirate max silver?

i would do anything, give everything to have more time with you.

doesnt that sound funny? you can have all the time you want, except the one where im alive. not to be rude, but FUCK the superior beings.

everything you need to know, caulfield, is that i loved you. and even dead, ill still love you.

I loved you more than everything and above than all the stars in the sky, loved you above all the hidden treasures that our old pirate explorations could ever try recover, i loved you above all hurricanes that we could cause.

i loved you, max, and not even a million storms could change that.

love, peace and empathy,  
chloe price.  
\- also known as captain blue beard.

**Author's Note:**

> hi? um  
> i dont really know what to say  
> i wrote this a long time ago and i dont really think its good. but i wanted to share with you guys, so... i hope you liked???


End file.
